


Know your (insane) ABC.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: All my (way too many) time travel fics in one spot. [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Shinigami Eyes, Time Travel, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: "Why do you have a kid?" A asked before twisting the band to wrap around his wrist and his thumb at the same time.B blinked innocently; it didn't work. Those red (blood, fire, associated with conveying of love, passion, desire, heat, longing-) eyes of his really didn't convey innocence. That and the kid (who's Asian, A briefly notes) was standing there in full view.





	Know your (insane) ABC.

A is used to B's craziness. This, however, was- 

his boyfriend practiced laughing. Enough said. 

A absentmindedly tugged on the red (blood, fire, associated with conveying love, passion, desire, heat, longing, lust, sexuality, romance, and the color of B's favorite fruit) hair band on his wrist. He had forgotten (kept) the thing was on his wrist ever since he had tried to put the mess of B's hair - L's hair - into a bun one night before bed. 

"Why do you have a kid?" A asked before twisting the band to wrap around his wrist and his thumb at the same time.

B blinked innocently; it didn't work. Those red (blood, fire, associated with conveying love, passion, desire, heat, longing-) eyes of his really didn't convey innocence. That and the kid (who's Asian A briefly notes) was standing there in full view. 

A untwisted the hair band on thumb before asking a question. "What's his name at least? And you know Roger going to beat us to death with that cane of his or least still we can't sit on our butts." Ride or die. (His parents had died in a car crash, Alec briefly remembered.) Everyone Alec loved (and had endured him) had died and A only had B (they were missing a C). He thinks it's fitting that if he dies (kills himself) it be like his parents death- 

not a car crash (Alec fears fire, the very thought of it makes A want to tug on his hair, but he loves red- loves B) but in a ride or die situation. 

B smiles. It isn't the shy, loving smile A loves (and prefers) but that wide smile that - means, in one word: trouble. Or if you want a sentence: I know something you don't. - shows his perfect teeth. Which makes sense since B a neat freak despite his strawberry jam fetish (sitophilia, copying)  
and A can attest to that since Backup was his boyfriend and you know roommate. 

"Kira," BB simply tells him and A know it's not the kid's real name but all he does is stupidly (despite being first A always feels stupid, not good enough to L who B inspires - copies - to be just like) blinks because he loves B but God did his boyfriend inherit his parent's bad naming habits. (Who names their son Beyond Birthday? But then again who named a kid killer?) 

"He's our C," B tells him and while B lacks the ability to look innocent he can do this kicked puppy look (albeit red eyed kicked puppy that should be on a hell hound not a puppy) that in addition to being kicked its been rained on. 

That's why A goes along with this - whatever this is because A knows there is more to this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything yes I purposely wrote this one shot this way. 
> 
> I have no idea where this came from tbh and I getting to the point I need help because I'm writing way too many time travel stories.


End file.
